Is It Possible? A Connection
by MitsukiNori
Summary: She had fallen in love with a decent, nice, and normal guy. She was engaged. But they didn't have the same connection she shared with 'him'. Was it possible that she was still in love with him? Hika OC.


A/N: Just a little One-shot I came up with at 1:30 in the morning... I think it's set somewhere in Haruhi and the twins' second or third years. I'm not sure, since, like I said, I came up with this at 1:30 in the morning... After only getting three hours of sleep prior. So... Yeah. I might make a full fan-fic based on this later. Sorry if it seems to end abruptly. Oh, and... I have it set up as for Hikaru having been turned down for the final time by Haruhi fairly recently. So... Yeah, he was a bit depressed at first. Please Review!!!

...

She had given up on _him_ a long time ago. Since then, she fell in love with a normal, nice, and decent guy, who she was now dating. You'd think she'd be happy, and she was. Or she had been... But everything just kind of faded. It got7 boring. Now, she still had feelings for her boyfriend, it's just... She simply wasn't interested, and there wasn't a connection between them, not anymore. And all of this made her want her former crush even more. Because with him she had more than just love. They had a connection, they had that extra bit of magic that made everyday exciting, even if they were just hanging around.

So, why was she making such a mistake? When her boyfriend proposed to her, she said yes. Why? Was she really so scared of being rejected and being alone? Would she really rather fall into a dull line like so many others? No. The answer was no. She wouldn't allow herself to go through with the marriage.

"Rei-chan?" She looked up at her fiance. She failed to notice that she didn't give him the usual reassuring smile that said she was alright. He didn't, though. He noticed. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I..." No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find kind words that also told him she was breaking up with him. "I can't marry you." Rei said, simply. He looked confused, "What do you mean? Why not? What have I done wrong?" He asked. "I mean what I said. You're perfect, and that's just it. I don't want perfect, I don't want this kind of relationship. I don't want to always know what you're going to say. I don't feel... Like this is right. It just feels... Wrong." Rei stood up and gave a small and formal bow. "And hate how I always feel like I have to do that. I'm sorry, Daichi-kun. Goodbye." She said, sliding her engagement ring off her finger, and setting in on the table. With out another word, she left, leaving the heartbroken Daichi outside of the coffee shop.

Rei couldn't believe she had ran the entire way to the Hitachiin mansion. At current she was standing at the front door, her hand reaching out towards the button for the doorbell, when the door opened. Looking up, she saw exactly who she came to see.

"Hikaru-kun?" Rei asked, catching the currently black-haired Hitachiin. "Rei-chan..?" Was his response. Rei noted the sad undertone in his usually cheerful and mischievous voice. "Ah, you're not going anywhere, are you? I wanted to talk to you..." Rei said, giving a half-hearted smile. Hikaru nodded, closing the door behind him as he stepped full outside. "Why don't we talk in the garden?" He suggested. Rei just nodded, and so Hikaru lead her into the garden, where the two of them sat on one of the benches.

"So... Rumor is you're engaged." Hikaru started. Rei shook her head, "We broke up." Hikaru blinked, _'Already..? But I just heard--'_ "I should have said no originally, but... At the time I didn't know what my reason for it would be. But then... I realized... I'm still in love with the first guy I ever fell in love with. And... Even if I get rejected, I still want to be there for him." Hikaru stared at her, "So..." Rei took a deep breath, "I'm in love with you, Hikaru-kun!" She finally said.

Hikaru was shocked. He didn't expect to hear a confession. And not from Rei of all people. But... It was possible... That he had feelings for her as well. He had always noticed her, she was never one to fade into the background. She... Was always someone who stood out. And not in a small way. She always stood out brilliantly, and... They always had a connection. A connection, he realized, that ran deeper than the one he had once shared with Haruhi. That's when he kissed her. Hikaru kissed Rei.

"Uh... I'll just... Go..." Hikaru and Rei broke apart, seeing Kaoru walking away from their little scene. Hikaru and Rei smile as they glanced at each other, before bursting out in laughter. "Oi! Kaou, get back here!" They called. After seeming to think about it, Kaoru stopped, turning on his heel. "At this point, I didn't think Hikaru would get a girlfriend before I did..." He sighed. Rei's eyes widened, as she slouched down uncomfortably, glancing at Hikaru, who she realized was just as nervous as she was.

"So... You will be my girlfriend, right?" Hikaru asked, fully turned towards Rei. She latched onto Hikaru's arm, peer up at him with some unknown bright emotion, as their eyes met. She smiled, feeling the familiar connection, as they both smirked. "Of course, Hikaru-kun!"

Kaoru stood there, wondering why they had asked him stay. But feeling relieved that Hikaru seemed to be back to his old self, he smiled approvingly.

Please Review!!!!


End file.
